Stamina Issues
by Asideaccount
Summary: Yukimura decides that Kirihara needs punishing for not trying his best and so wants them to work on his stamina together.


This is my ultimate favourite pairing in the whole of fanfiction and it makes me sad that there seem to be hardly any stories about them. This is completely plotless and just something to satisfy my (dirty) cravings.  
So yes, this is my first uh.. mature fic. Go easy on me xP Possibly plenty of OOC.

* * *

It was a well known fact that Yukimura had a soft spot for the baby on the team, the so called ace and only second year in a group of third years. This had not changed at all over the years; not even when the old team reassembled at high school, finally being completed when Kirihara graduated from middle school.

While he was not one to show favouritism at practice, everyone was treated the same whether they were a regular or a non regular, and did not stop Sanada when it came to disciplining the second year (most of the time the black haired boy would deserve it) he did offer to train with him outside of school and generally looked out for his wellbeing.

He wasn't completely sure when his friendly comradeship with his team mate turned into something more but Yukimura found his gaze wandering over the younger boy far more often than it should, even when he was meant to be watching a match and giving pointers to those that needed it.

Now, Yukimura Seiichi was a person who always got what he wanted and he was not about to let this go without a fight.

-x-

He finally decided to take his opportunity after Kirihara had once again gotten into trouble and was being forced to run laps by Sanada. This meant that every one had already gone home as Yukimura settled down on a bench in the club room, listening to the running water as the second year took a shower. He tried not to let his thoughts stray, tried not to imagine the water droplets running tantalizingly down the pale skin, but the action was futile and he found himself wishing the boy would hurry up.

His prayers were answered when Kirihara came out a couple of minutes later wearing a pair of shorts, he was probably planning on going to the street courts or something, but shirtless. Whistling a tune it seemed Kirihara hadn't even noticed him until he stood up.

"Buchou?" Those green eyes Yukimura had always admired widened in slight surprise at seeing his captain still here. "I thought everyone had already left."

"I was watching your laps," Yukimura replied idly, totally ignoring Kirihara's comment, as he started to advance towards the younger boy, "I saw you start flagging on the last few."

Kirihara wrinkled his nose and had just opened his mouth to apologize but it seemed his captain had no finished quite yet.

"Turn around, Akaya."

Never one to disobey his captain Kirihara turned around, though his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"What are you-"

He was interrupted by something quickly wrapping around his wrists, binding them tightly behind his back. From the material Kirihara guessed it was a school tie, which would make sense since Yukimura wasn't wearing his.

"I think you need punishing for not putting your best effort in. You know the rules at Rikkai," Yukimura spun the younger boy around until they were facing each other.

"What-"

"We're going to have to work on your stamina."

With that Kirihara found himself roughly shoved backwards onto the ground, his back hitting the bench, and had Yukimura kneeling in front of him, dangerously close.

-x-

Naturally Kirihara had both kissed and been kissed, though in honesty the former was merely to shut the girl up and prove that he was most definitely _not_ gay (probably) but which was rendered completely useless when he was caught in that compromising position with Niou one time. Niou had claimed that Kirihara had just looked cute that time but failed to mention that from his angle he had a perfect view of the approaching group of girls.

This though, this was _Yukimura_ pressing against him, each kiss gradually increasing in pressure as those slender fingers capable of producing awe inspiring moves on court curled loosely around the hairs at the nape of his neck. This was his captain, the person he admired most in the world, placing his knee between Kirihara's legs in a way that was far too close for comfort and gently moving it up and down in a manner that sent tingles down his spine.

With his hands tied behind his back Kirihara had no option but to melt into a pile of incoherent goo beneath his captain's ministrations, tugging futilely against the bonds around his wrists. Yukimura prodigal talents obviously extended outside of tennis though for no matter how much he squirmed they still stayed tight and, honestly, even if his hands were free Kirihara was not sure whether he would be using them to push his captain away or to pull him closer.

As though guessing what he was trying to do Yukimura suddenly smirked against his lips and the fingers in his hair tightened their grip, pulling his head back so that he could trace a line from Kirihara's lips to his ear, breath hot against his skin.

"I told you, this is punishment. Don't say I have to tie you to the bench as well."

Kirihara recognized that glint in Yukimura's eyes, it was the same one he got when he realised that his opponents were slowly being overwhelmed by his power on the courts and that he had them exactly where he wanted them, and knew that if he was not careful he would indeed find himself stuck to the bench and losing whatever dignity he might have left.

Obediently he stopped struggling and Yukimura's eyes flared with some kind of twisted delight, though a defiant Kirihara was indeed cute he was far more adorable in his habit of always listening to whatever Yukimura said, before he swooped down to kiss Kirihara again and at the same time slide his knee upwards even further.

The resulting sensation had Kirihara letting out a gasp, eyes screwing shut, and Yukimura took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth, softly at first and then more persistent as he coaxed Kirihara's tongue to move as well.

At first Kirihara was paying more attention to the knee that was moving again maddeningly slowly, close enough that Kirihara could feel it but not enough for him to get any kind of friction, but little by little he started to return the kiss.

Yukimura's mouth was warm, a faint taste of the juice he had been drinking at practice lingering, and surprisingly Kirihara found that he actually enjoyed kissing his captain. He didn't care that this would be enough for the girls to start up those gay rumours again all he could do at the moment was _feel _and Yukimura good at creating all sorts of sensations within his body.

Yukimura had moved from his mouth and Kirihara's breath came a little more erratic as those lips slid down his throat to his neck, planting open mouthed kisses against his bare collar bone or gathering the skin between his teeth and giving little nips. Kirihara's mouth opened and closed a few times but he was unable to form any coherent sounds, merely breathy little whimpers and gasps that had him mentally berating himself for sounding so weak, as the blood in his body rushed south.

He could feel Yukimura chuckling softly against his skin, puffs of air causing goosebumps over his body. While one hand was planted on the floor to keep him balanced Yukimura's free hand travelled slowly along Kirihara's torso, tracing a line up along the ace's stomach and which had him sucking in a sharp breath as he instinctively tried to flatten himself away from that hand.

The bench was cold against his back, contrasting sharply with the warmth of Yukimura's palm and Kirihara found himself arching up into that skilful touch without meaning to. The hand ghosted over his skin, lighting every single nerve on fire and sending jolts of pleasure straight through his system.

Yukimura paused at one of the nipples, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger and feeling it harden beneath his ministrations. By now the younger boy was panting even heavier and low sounds of pleasure were escaping him, his fingers flexing behind his back. Any rational thought had now gone replaced with only the notion that his captain could _not_ stop what he had started.

-x-

For a while Kirihara had been wondering what part of this whole thing constituted as a punishment, if anything it all seemed to be bringing him pleasure, but when Yukimura's hands slid from his nipples and started making their way downwards again but deliberately avoided Kirihara's obvious need he suddenly realised that this was indeed _torture_. With his hands tied he was literally at the mercy of the, newly appointed, most sadistic person in Rikkaidai (Niou came in a close second for his stunt with the girls).

"Buchou.." He whined

"Hmm?" Yukimura glanced up briefly, all mock innocence as his palms kneaded circles in Kirihara's inner thighs, "What is it?"

"Please.." Kirihara was hard put not to beg, he was never going to sink that low, but he was so hard it was almost painful and Yukimura was no doubt aware of it. Kirihara shifted to try and get those hands to touch him but Yukimura pulled them back, his features splitting into a smirk.

"I won't know what you want unless you tell me, Akaya."

Kirihara scowled slightly and averted his eyes, resolutely staring at the ceiling. Yukimura seemed nonplussed and merely hummed softly to himself, returning to his earlier task of tracing patterns on the younger boy's skin.

"..touch me."

The movements paused for the briefest of moments before resuming.

"What was that?" His captain sounded far too amused than should be allowed and Kirihara found himself blushing even more than he already was.

"Touch me, please." Kirihara finally turned to face the blue haired boy, chewing on his lower lip in embarrassment.

The result was almost instantaneous, Yukimura dropped a quick kiss onto Kirihara's lips before his hand slid down his shorts and grasped the black haired boy's neglected length, giving the base a gentle squeeze to prevent him from coming straight away.

Kirihara couldn't help the moan that escaped him when this tennis calloused fingers wrapped around him and he buried his head in his captain's shoulder in an attempt to muffle the sound. Of course, as a healthy adolescent boy, he had touched himself before but the difference in intensity was mind blowing and he almost lost it straight away.

-x-

When the trembling in Kirihara's legs stopped and he was no longer breathing as though he had just run a marathon Yukimura's hand to move, alternating between soft and hard pressure in a way that had Kirihara melting into him and groaning softly against his neck.

It become easier as he continued, the precum dripping from the tip providing ample lubrication as the blue haired boy sped up his pace, feeling Kirihara tensing against him. With all the tension from the teasing it didn't take long for Kirihara to come with a muffled moan, warm spurts splattering over Yukimura's hand and the front of his own shorts.

As Kirihara leaned heavily against him, trying to regain some strength into his limbs, Yukimura pulled his hand free and wiped it inconspicuously against his own shorts. He reached around and untied Kirihara's wrists, watching as the other flexed his fingers and twisted his wrists in order to get the feeling back.

Running his fingers through those wild curls Yukimura stayed silent for a moment, waiting for the younger boy to regain his breath. While it was all well and good Kirihara was sated it did not help that all those little gasps and movements had left Yukimura painfully hard as well and he hadn't been planning on ending it so soon.

"Akaya?" Yukimura waited until lazy, half lidded eyes looked up at him, "Is it okay to carry on?"

He watched the blush spread back onto Kirihara's cheeks, even spreading to his ears, but the younger boy nodded briefly and that was really all the encouragement he needed. Reaching for the tube of hand lotion he had 'accidentally' left there earlier he turned back to the black haired boy. Gently he curled his fingers into the waistband of Kirihara's shorts and started to pull them down along with his boxers, Kirihara raising his hips to allow them to be slid off slim legs.

"You'll have to get on your knees."

"No." Yukimura was quite surprised when Kirihara suddenly shook his head violently, his hand halfway extended to touch the other.

"I thought-"

"No, I mean.." Kirihara's face flushed red again and he averted his gaze to the floor. "I mean, I want to be facing you."

Yukimura felt a familiar rush of affection towards the other boy and he couldn't help but smile. That was so like Kirihara, not wanting to do something unless he felt it was completely serious. Facing away it could mean anything but turning towards each other during the most sensual acts was a sign of complete intimacy.

"Okay, if that's what you want," He pulled off his own shorts and shirt, discarding them somewhere to the side with Kirihara's clothes, before settling himself down on the bench they had been leaning against.

Uncapping the lotion Yukimura poured a generous amount onto his fingers before running his hand over his length, hissing a little as the cool liquid came into contact with his overheated, aching flesh. When he felt he was sufficiently lubricated he motioned for Kirihara to join him. He saw the other blush at his boldness but obediently step closer, moving until he was hovering over his captain's lap

-x-

Kirihara had never done anything like this before but he had heard plenty about it, even seen illustrations in it in a manga he picked up accidentally, and if there was one thing he knew it was that there was going to be pain. Pain was nothing new though, he both gave and received pain on an almost daily basis, and if anything it only spurred him on to prove to himself that he could deal with it.

Lowering himself slowly, inch by painstaking inch, Kirihara winced a couple of times but after seeing the look of pure bliss on his captain's face he decided it was worth it. It wasn't _that_ bad after all, the feeling of being completely filled by the person he felt closest to in the entire world was strangely comforting and overrode anything else he might have been feeling.

Their pace was awkward at first, Yukimura not wanting to hurt the younger boy and Kirihara trying to find a position where he could move easier, but soon they settled into a rhythm that was satisfying for them both. When Yukimura by chance hit that spot that had sparks flying in front of Kirihara's eyes he wrapped his arms tightly around his captain's neck, exchanging sloppy kisses as he ground his hips around to try and find that spot again.

Waves of pleasure flooded his body, setting every nerve alight with sensation, as Yukimura gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises, lifting Kirihara and helping him to slam back down. Each time those sparks exploded in his vision and he felt the familiar heat pooling in his belly.

Yukimura must have been feeling it as well for his thrusts became erratic, it was no longer about being careful and only about bringing himself and his partner the most pleasure possible. When Kirihara's walls suddenly tightened, a signal of his impending orgasm, Yukimura also flung himself forward, burying himself in the other's neck as his vision went white.

-x-

"Buchou?"

"Hmm?" Yukimura opened one eye sleepily, glancing down at the boy snuggled against his side, his head resting on the older boy's chest and listening to his heartbeat which was slowing after their activities.

"Will we have to do this again?" The black haired boy was rubbing idly at his wrists, which were slightly red from where the tie had been, his voice curious but at the same time slightly hopeful. Yukimura smiled affectionately and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Don't worry Akaya, stamina is something that has to be built up over time."

* * *

I hope I was able to write half as well as those spectacular writers out there who can churn out scenes like this no problem.  
Reviews/comments/requests/whatever would be amazing.


End file.
